Kirika Akatsuki
Kirika Akatsuki was originally one of the main antagonists, but she turns good after the battle with Shirabe. Etymology Kirika (切歌) - Means "Cutting Songs" in Japanese. Akatsuki (暁) - Means "Dawn" in Japanese. Appearance Kirika has green eyes and short blond hair with an X shaped clip on the left side of her bangs. She is most often seen wearing a black short sleeved shirt with puffed out sleeves that have white Xs on the side and a yellow three layered ruffled skirt, black and white striped stockings, black boots, and black and green arm-warmers and leg-warmers. Personality Kirika is a cheerful and upbeat girl, often seen as enthusiastic - especially when compared to Shirabe and Maria. She cares very much for her teammates and is willing to do whatever it takes to save humanity. Her relationship with Shirabe in particular borders on the romantic, and she is extremely protective of her. After falsely coming to believe that she is the reincarnation of Fine, Kirika becomes increasingly unhinged out of panic at the loss of her identity, to the extent that she's driven to attempt suicide when she realizes her mistake. Trivia *Kirika's battle song genre is Symphonic Rock. *Kirika uses Japanese and English language for her attack names. *Kirika born April 13, 1997 and her zodiac sign is Aries. *Her bloodtype is O. *Kirika shares her initials "A.K." with the other user Kanade Amou and secondary character Kuriyo Andou. *Her relic's name, along with Shirabe Tsukuyomi's, was revealed during the Opening Animation Sequence in Season 2. *Kirika has her attacks named from places and characters of different fairy tales. *Kirika's design is similar to a witch. *Kirika, Shirabe and Miku have a song in their character song singles that have never appeared in the anime. *Kirika wears the opposite colour of Shirabe's relic. *Kirika is the Gear user with the fourth biggest number of attacks (8). *As every other main character in this show, Kirika and Shirabe's insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves. Specifically: **"Singing the Melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Uta (Sing, or song) is the alternate pronounciation of 歌, which is the second kanji in Kirika's name. Shirabe (調/melody) is the very same word in Shirabe's name. **"The two of us are (like) Sun and Moon": Kirika's last name Akatsuki（暁）'s left part is 日 which means Sun. Shirabe's last name Tsukuyomi（月読）on the other hand contains the character 月 which means Moon. **There's also multiple occurences of the phrase "I wish to tell you 'I love you'", which is exactly what the two did in Ep 11 and 12. Gallery Kirika Akatsuki (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 7).jpeg Symphogear Heroines Hot Bath.jpg Seven Symphogear Heroines.JPG Symphogear GX Cast of Heroines.png Kirika Tragic Downfall.jpeg|Kirika's tragic downfall Kirika Akatsuki Boobs Mouse Pad.jpg Kirika Akatsuki and Shirabe Tsukuyomi with Hestia Outfit.jpg|Kirika Akatsuki and Shirabe Tsukuyomi with Hestia Outfit Kirika Akatsuki Civilian Outfit.jpeg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Evil exterminators Category:False Antagonist Category:Magic Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons